<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Jimin Une Femme Unique by Prepredrey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953582">Jimin Une Femme Unique</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prepredrey/pseuds/Prepredrey'>Prepredrey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BLACKPINK (Band), GOT7, Red Velvet (K-pop Band), TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band), TWICE (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fem Jimin, Fem Jin - Freeform, Fem taehyung, Jeon Jungkook &amp; Kim Seokjin | Jin are Siblings, Kim Taehyung | V &amp; Park Jimin are Best Friends, More Tags Coming Soon, Other, fem yoongi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:14:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27953582</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prepredrey/pseuds/Prepredrey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimin is the daughter of a billionaire and lives in Susan with his family and Jungkook is a son of a millionaire that lives in Seoul. Both of their father don't get along and Jungkook mother hate Jimin and will do anything in his power to separate them and some people will lose everything and some might face death, and Jimin and Jungkook are going to either choose family or themselves.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cha Eunwoo/Kim Jisoo, Im Jaebum | JB/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Jeon Jungkook/Park Jimin, Jeon Wonwoo/Jennie Kim, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Kang Seulgi, Kang Daniel/Park Jisoo | Jihyo, Kim Namjoon | RM/Park Jimin, Lee Taemin/Kim Taehyung, Lee Taemin/Original Female Character(s), past relationship Jeon Jungkook/Min Yoongi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Jimin Une Femme Unique</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello here's the new story I promised you guys</p><p>Once again if you are not into some characters being females like it mention in that tags don't read</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The city of Busan the second-largest city with a population of more than 3.5 million. Its port is among the busiest in the world, and while the city is an industrial center, it's also home to several historic sites, museums, markets, and beaches. These are the best things to do in Busan, South Korea. </p><p>Around Haeundae beach many people were walking around it is rare to see someone with a car, while it not as busy as Seoul, if you are walking down the street you can see children playing and people relaxing by the beach and it the most beautiful thing someone can experience. </p><p>Deep in the forest, there was a construction site, and many people worked there, it was a hot summer and the manager of the construction site was taking a smocked break but when he realized that it was five minutes past ten a.m, he decided to bring the sand up what he didn't know was that people were around and by the time he wanted to warn them that the sand was coming up it was already too late, they were all buried under the sand.</p><p>After the incident, the manager called 119 and the ambulance came and a nurse by the name of Jimin went to a man that looked like he was in a critical situation than others.</p><p>Three Months Before the incident.</p><p>Seoul National University, They were many student presents and all of them wore their caps and gowns and many families were present since it was a happy day for them.</p><p>Students were being called on stage one after another and when Jungkook heard his name being called he was so happy, but once he looked at the crowd he couldn't find his father and all the happiness and joy left his body because he couldn't believe his father forgot the most important day of his life.</p><p>when the ceremony ended his mother Jennie and his sisters Jin and Joy came to hug him and started congratulating him, for a second he forgot that his father Wonwoo wasn't there to share this moment with him. seeing his uncle Hoseak, aunt Seulgi, and cousin Nancy didn't help at all because if they can remember his graduation how come his father didn't come since he and his uncle work together.</p><p>"I'm so happy for you," his family maid Mikyung said while hugging him.</p><p>"Tell me what do you have in this beautiful head" his aunt Seulgi said while hugging him</p><p>"What major did you graduate from?," Seulgi said when she stopped hugging him.</p><p>"Civil engineer auntie," Jungkook said and hug her once more because he thought he is disappointed at his father his aunt is like a mother to him.</p><p>"That right his a civil engineer, but your father is sorry for not being able to make it today, they were an issue at the company that he had to stay to fix," Jennie said and hold his hand.</p><p>"Don't bother about explaining it to me I knew he wasn't going to make it after all his company is more important than his children," Jungkook said in a cold voice but to make it less awkward Jennie just laugh it off and the others did the same.</p><p>"Excuse me I have to go ask one of my friends something," Jungkook said and didn't wait for anyone's approval and just left.</p><p>When he said that to his parents he couldn't stay any longer and just left but once he got outside he heard someone calling his name and when he turned around his mother is coming towards him.</p><p>"Dou you have to punish me since my father didn't come?" Jungkook yelled at his mother because sometimes he just wants to be left alone.</p><p>I don't think I want to work with him"</p><p>"Why do you know how many people are waiting for this opportunity and you have it, but you don't want to take advantage of it," Jennie said because she's tired of Jungkook acting like a child, he was born with a silver spoon and had everything handed to him what difference will it be if he accepts this job.</p><p>"I don't want to work in a company where people get fired because the company is going bankrupt" Jungkook said because he can't stand the fact that his father fired someone just so he can have that position.</p><p>"I know it bad, but it, not your fault you were born with a silver spoon," Jennie said in a sweet voice to make Jungkook understand that, he has the right to have that position and not someone else.</p><p>"I don't care, I never asked for it and Dad has shown us plenty of times ow his company is more important than us"</p><p>"It hurts me to see you like this, my baby, but you have to understand his company is everything for him," Jennie said while touching his face.</p><p>"These years have been hard for him, and the fact that he might go bankrupt hurts him so you should understand why is never home and doesn't want to be near us, his losing his life work, so please baby tries to understand and work for him."</p><p>"There's nothing to understand, and you need to stop making excuses for him it not healthy for you or us" </p><p>"My love you can't make someone something that they are not, and sometimes it better to accept what you have" with that Jennie went back with Jungkook, because today is all about him, they will talk about his father later.</p><p>After his graduation, at night Jungkook went out to a club to have a drink with his older sister  Jin (Seakjin) and her boyfriend Jaebum.</p><p>"I will not work for, he doesn't own me," Jungkook told Jaebum.</p><p>"Don't worry too much about him do what you think will be better for your life" Jaebum tells Jungkook and offer him a drink.</p><p>When they having their small conversation Jin was too busy checking this guy and she even had a silent toast with him, when she did that Jeabum stopped talking with Jungkook looked over where Jin was looking and goes towards him.</p><p>"Why are you staring at my girlfriend," Jaebum said to him</p><p>"Don't mind it it nothing" Namjoon said while standing up</p><p>"You want me to pretend like I didn't see anything? How dare you" Jaebum told him</p><p>"Come on Jaebum we should go," Jungkook said while trying to separate them because they were standing too close to each other that it looked like they about to fight.</p><p>"Jaebum let's go, you drank too much," Jin said while helping Jungkook </p><p> "fucking murder," Jaebum said when Jin was dragging him out of the club</p><p>"What did you just said," Namjoon said and started following them outside because he can't just let him walked out of there especially since they were too many people it will make him look like a pussy.</p><p>"What do you always have to cause problem every club we go to," Jin said while scolding him.</p><p>"I wouldn't have said anything if that man wasn't looking at you a desert" </p><p>They were so busy that they didn't see someone following them next thing they know someone jumps on Jaebum and they started fighting Both Jungkook and Jin tried to stop them but nothing worked, the club owner called the cops and they arrested Namjoon because he told the police that Namjoon had been following Jin for months. with that the policy arrested not only Namjoon but also Jungkook.</p><p>"Thank you for defending me out there." a man said and when Jungkook looked where the voice was coming from he went where Namjoon was sitting on the floor.</p><p>"It alright, t not the first time that Jaebumdo something like this" Jungkook said and he sat next to him.</p><p>"Namjoon, he said while extending his hand.</p><p>"Jungkook, Jungkook said and shook his hand.</p><p>The next morning Jungkook was released from prison, but Namjoon wasn't because Seoul and Busan might speak the same language but the two governments were at war around twenty years ago and they were prepared Seoul is South Korean while Busan is the Republic of Busan.</p><p>In Busan, it is always people who are walking around and having fun, in Gamchean village there is a small clinic for the poor, there inside the clinic, there was a nurse taking care of a little boy.</p><p>In Busan, it is always people who are walking around and having fun, in Gamchean village there is a small clinic for the poor, there inside the clinic, there was a nurse taking care of a little boy<br/>
"Ow that hurts" a little boy scream at the clinic.</p><p>"Listen, I didn't even touch you Yeonjun," a nurse by the name of Jimin said while showing the needle to Yeonjun.</p><p>"Stop lying" when Jimin said this she turned her back to Yeonjun to put the needle in a safe place but while she was doing that Yeonjun ran outside.</p><p>"Yeonjun! Yeonjun comes bach here" Jimin said and started running after him. </p><p>Yeonjun thought it was a game and started running fast and Jimin kept running after him and shouting his name and telling him to stop running. After trying too hard Jimin decided to stop running after him and went back to the clinic.</p><p>While Jimin was running after Yeonjun, her overprotective father was calling her to ask about her wellbeing because he doesn't like the fact that Jimin chose to where poor people lived and his afraid something bad might happen to his only daughter.</p><p>"Calm down honey I'm sure Jimin is busy working," Eunjung (Jimin's mother) said to her husband.</p><p>"Can't she spare a minute to talk to her father?" Taemin asked his wife.</p><p>"I'm sure she doesn't know you are calling her, and don't worry about her she's a grown, woman," Eunjung said while touching Taemin hands.</p><p>There on the way to one of visit Jimin since she didn't come home last time because she worked a double shift and since they called her and she didn't answer and based on what Eunjung just told Taemin, Taemin told his driver to turn the car around.</p><p>When Jimin came back to the clinic she didn't go to her office but went straight to work because even though she likes Yeonjun like her own, she still has other children to take care of.</p><p>"you had five miss calls from your father" Jimin personal maid mina.</p><p>"Yeonjun ran away earlier and I had to follow him" was Jimin answer and she went back to work.</p><p>"Take a break call your father, I'm sure his call is important," mina said while handing Jimin the phone.</p><p>"To him, anything is more important than my work, since I'm a nurse if I was a doctor that will have been another story," Jimin said and she didn't take the phone instead she took a clipboard and looked at the information of a girl she is treating.</p><p>"He must be worry to call you plenty of times," mina said and she put the phone in Jimin eyes as a way of saying you have to stop what you are doing and call him back, but Jimin still wasn't paying attention to her.</p><p>"You have to call him back now," mina said and by the way of her tone Jimin stopped working and looked at her but she still didn't take the phone.</p><p>Back in Seoul, several days after Jungkook graduation Wonwoo finally comes back home and Jennie couldn't believe that he's back.</p><p>"Where were you? that you didn't have time to come to your only son's graduation?" Jennie asked the moment she saw Wonwoo enter the living room where she is watching television with their daughter Joy (Soo-young).</p><p>"I had to stay at the company, I had a board meeting that was very important for the company's future," Wonwoo said while the maid Mi-Kyung is taking his suit off of him.</p><p>"The Company could be in a lot of trouble" Wonwoo add</p><p>"The situation in this house isn't good," Mi-Kyung said when she finished taking his suit off.</p><p>"That for sure, after Jungkook graduation we went to have some drinks and there was this man from the Republic of Busan followed me to the restroom and wanted to rape me even though Jaebum got there in time and saved me, the Busan man attacked him and the police came it was just a mess," Jin said and there were tears in her eyes</p><p>"Yes, but Jungkook got arrested because of the fight, and we already bailed him out," Joy said and went to hug her sister because she couldn't believe she went through something like that.</p><p>Jungkook can't understand Jin why would she lie about what happened, even though he was bailed out by his family Namjoon was still in jail and could be transferred to prison because of something that he didn't do.</p><p>"You have to tell the truth," Jungkook said to Namjoon</p><p>"They already did," Namjoon said and put his head down.</p><p>"This story of stalking won't take long" when Jungkook says this Namjoon stands up from the bench they were sitting inside the jail.</p><p>"I just wanted to finish school and go back to Busan but this happened," Namjoon said and he looked so sad that Jungkook put his hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Don't worry, I will testify for you" Jungkook said a gave Namjoon a small smile.</p><p>"You want to testify against your sister?" Namjoon asked because he couldn't believe Jungkook can do something like that.</p><p>"I will take care of everything," Jungkook said to assure Namjoon that even though Jin is his family he can't just agree with what she did especially when he ends up in jail too.</p><p>"Thank you so much," Namjoon said and finally faces Jungkook </p><p>"When are you going back to Busan? Do you have a job there? " Jungkook asked and went to sit back where they were sitting and Namjoon followed after him.</p><p>"Yes, In Busan I have a job, family, and a girlfriend all of my life is in Busan, here is so cold and people are not that nice  once they hear my accent" </p><p>Jungkook wishes he had talked more with him since they didn't finish their conversation before his mother and uncle Hoseok bailed him out. </p><p>When Jimin got home he was confused to see his dad's car in the driveway because her dad is usually at work during this time.</p><p>"Your father is already here if he is at home at this time that means something is going on," Mina said when Jimin is parking her car in the driveway<br/>
"Your father is already here if he is at home at this time that means something is going on," Mina said when Jimin is parking her car in the driveway.</p><p>When she parked her car, Jimin got out and went inside the house, and once she enters the Livingroom both of her parents were there which is not a good sign because her parents don't interact like they used to and are rarely in the same room at the...<br/>
When she parked her car, Jimin got out and went inside the house, and once she enters the Livingroom both of her parents were there which is not a good sign because her parents don't interact like they used to and are rarely in the same room at the same time.</p><p>"Ah you are finally here my love," Taemin said while getting up.</p><p>"How come you didn't tell me you were going to Seoul," Jimin said while walking towards her dad and hugged him, and her father kissed her on her forehead.</p><p> "There was a problem with Seoul bank and I invested 200,000 dollars"</p><p>"Seoul government promised us they will protect everyone that invested their money," EunJung said while looking through her magazine and when her eyes meet with Taemin she just shut up and acted like she wasn't there.</p><p> "I don't think they are logical people so I have to go to Seoul as soon as, tonight," Taemin said in a commanding voice.</p><p>"When I'm back me and you need to talk, Namjoon is about to finish in master and you have to start thinking about your new life with him," Taemin said in a stern voice.</p><p>  "I'm still going to work because they are people that need me to treat them."</p><p>"Your future husband will need you and your future children I want many grandchildren" when Taemin said this he hugged his child so tight and gave her kisses all over her face.</p><p> "It time to go boss" their moment came to an ending when his bodyguard Kai said this but before leaving he hug Jimin one more time.</p><p>"You know I do everything for your own good"</p><p>"I know daddy," Jimin said and laugh because she knows her father will do anything for her. when Jimin said this Taemin went where EunJung was sitting and kissed her on her forehead and left.</p><p>"Baby" EunJung said when she saw that her husband finally left.</p><p>"Why won't dad understand," Jimin said and she was really mad because she doesn't like Namjoon like that and her dad can't force them to get together.</p><p>"Nothing will come between you and your career, even though you were to marry Namjoon," EunkJung said and touched Jimin right cheek with affection and a small smile on her face. Jimin returned her smile and knew as long as she has her mom, she will always be happy.</p><p> </p><p>Namjoon couldn't believe it all he did was look at a girl that he found attractive and the next thing he knows he gets into a fight and now he spends the night in jail and now he's being transfer to prison just because he looked at some dumb girl.</p><p>'That girl wasn't all that my Jimin back home is prettier' Namjoon though when the police we taking all of his belonging and gave him the orange suits and when he is wearing it he couldn't help but wonder that this where his life ends just because he wanted to study in Seoul.</p><p>After spending a week in prison, one-day Namjoon was hanging in his cell when one of the policemen came up to him and told him someone bailed him.</p><p>Namjoon was so happy that there was someone nice enough to pay all of his fines and freed him. When he got out he couldn't believe, Jungkook was there looking hot and handsome next to his car waiting for him.</p><p> When he got out he couldn't believe, Jungkook was there looking hot and handsome next to his car waiting for him</p><p> </p><p>When Namjoon reached where Jungkook was standing he hugged him so tight as if he was afraid of letting him go<br/>
When Namjoon reached where Jungkook was standing he hugged him so tight as if he was afraid of letting him go.</p><p>After Jungkook took Namjoon back to his apartment, he went back home to change his outfit his supposed to meet with his father at Jeon's construction.</p><p>When he entered the company everyone was saluting and bowing to him. The elevator was not working so he decided to take the stairs when he almost made it to his father level, not was he only tire and regretting taking the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator to get a fix, he sees Jaebum on his way and he pretends to not see him but that didn't stop Jaebum.</p><p>"Finally the prince arrived," Jaebum said in a mocking voice when he said that Jungkook kept on walking and Jaebum doesn't like it when he's being ignored.</p><p>"Are you here to see 'daddy'" when he said that Jungkook still didn't pay attention to him.</p><p>"Are you still mad about what happened that night, I drank too much and seeing that man from Busan hitting on my girl-" Jaebum didn't even finish talking before jungkook pushed him against the stairs with both hands on his suit holding him. The bad thing about this situation is that it a spiral stair and it is made of glass and steel, if Jungkook were to put more pressure on Jaebum he could die especially since they are on the 20th level.</p><p>"COULD YOU STOP IT NOW?" Jungkook told Jaebum in a commanding voice and it took Jaebum a second to process everything and all he could say is.</p><p>"Alright, my bad" when he said that Jungkook let go of him and Jaebum fixed himself a bit, Jungkook went up the stairs and Jaebum went down and he was barred because there were some people on that level that saw everything and started whispering to each other.</p><p>The company has 30 levels but Jungkook stopped on the 25th level since one of his friends worked there and if he changes his mind he will also work there.</p><p>"Daniel, how are you," Jungkook said in a cheerful voice when he reached Daniel's cubicle but daniel wasn't happy to see him, and also something that Jungkook founded weird is that no only daniel didn't seem happy to see him, he is also packing his stuff. Daniel walked past Jungkook as if he wasn't there.</p><p>When daniel did that Jungkook found a paper on Daniel's desk and decided to read it. when he read it he just left the office and took the elevator to go to the 30th floor.</p><p>"You told me you weren't coming" was the first thing Jungkook's da sai to him when he entered his office without knocking.</p><p>"You told me you weren't going to fire more people," Jungkook said and put the papers he found on daniel's desk in his father's desk.</p><p>Wonwoo took those papers and looked at it for a second "that was before I found out our going might go bankrupt" Wonwoo said and stoss those papers to the side.</p><p>"So it true then we are going bankrupt" </p><p>"for now we are trying to do anything to stop our company going bankrupt even if it means letting some people go"</p><p>"The solution is to find new investors or we can start a new project, you don't have to fire people"</p><p>"what do you know about business? just because you finished your master doesn't know you know anything about business." Wonwoo said while standing up now he is chest to chest with Jungkook as if he's challenging him.</p><p>"I might not know a lot about business but you don't have to fire people, and I will never fire someone that has been with me for 15 years just so I can give my son his position," Jungkook said because he doesn't want to work for his father.</p><p>"WHO ARE YOU TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO" Wonwoo yelled at Jungkook because what can he do to make Jungkook realized that he wants to works with him and this is his way of saying sorry since he was never there for him.</p><p>"nobody, you can do whatever you want but I just want you to know I will never work for you"</p><p>"what's that supposed to mean"</p><p>"Sorry, don't count on me" with that being said Jungkook left his father's office and slammed the door on his way out, Wonwoo just stood there looking at the door.</p><p>when Jungkook left his father's office he went to a cafe that he knows Daniel goes to a lot and just as he thought Daniel was sitting on his usual seat drinking beer.</p><p>"Is this taken?" Jungkook asked but before Daniel could answer Jungkook pull out the chair and sat down. when he sat down Daniel stood up but before he could go Jungkook stopped him.</p><p>"I have nothing to do with what happened to you," Jungkook tried to reason with him </p><p>"I'm your friend I will never do that to you"</p><p>"Friends, don't betray each other, I got fire because of you," Daniel said because he thought Jungkook was his friend and he didn't think Jungkook was capable of doing something like this.</p><p>"I swear to god I didn't know, I just found out today"</p><p>"Go lie to someone else," Daniel said that and started walking out but Jungkook keeps following and saying "I sorry I really didn't know"</p><p>"Whether you knew or not, you are the boss son you get everything you want since you have your daddy behind you" when Daniel said that he left the cafe and Jungkook just stood there because for once he can't help his friend.</p><p>outside the cafe Jungkook saw Daniel and his wife talking and then his wife hugged him and seeing the hurt in her eyes trouble him a lot and he left because he couldn't take looking at them again.</p><p>Next Morning</p><p>"You need to stop putting pressure on him his not a little kid anymore," Hoseok said to Wonwoo</p><p>"How can I not when his acting like a little kid"</p><p>Both Hoseok and Wonwoo along with Jaebum were in Hoseok office aside from being married to Wonwoo sister Seulgi, Hoseok is also their family lawyer.</p><p>"You need to let him go since he refused to accept your proposition, he might as well migrate to another country," Jaebum said.</p><p> </p><p>On the other side of town, Seulgi and Jennie went to get their manicure and pedicure at their usual salon.</p><p>"Being an immigrant is only for the poor" Jennie tells his sister-in-law Seulgi because Wonwoo told him what Jaebum said about Jungkook.</p><p>"shh how can you said that in front of that Vietnamese" Seulgi said and they both laugh</p><p>"You need to stop looking down on people, I personally admire Jungkook for what he's doing, you guys need to stop meddling with his business he is a grown-ass woman he can do whatever he wants" Seulgi then added when she said that Jennie looked at her in a way of daring her to keep going</p><p>"Oh come on Seulgi Jungkook need his father help to strive"</p><p>"I'm just saying you guys are a bit pushy"</p><p>"Yeah whatever all I know is that no matter what Jungkook does he will end up working alongside his father."</p><p>That same morning Jungkook and Namjoon decided to go running and Jungkook decided to share what bothering him with his new friend.</p><p>"I can't believe my father fired a man that worked for 15 years so that he can give me his position"</p><p>"Is he even allow to do that?" Namjoon questioned since it the first time he heard of something as such.</p><p>"Welcome to Seoul" was Jungkook answered.</p><p>"I don't want to work there because everyone just sees me as the boss son and nothing else, and I know I'm better than that but my family won't understand"</p><p> "Did you tell them that"</p><p>"No, but I refused to work for him, and in Seoul it hard to find jobs so I don't know what I'm going to do"</p><p>"Why don't you go to Busan"</p><p>"Busan?"</p><p>"With your resume and experienced you will find a job easily there and you can start a new life, I can help you find a job there"</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yes, I know a lot of companies there I can just write a letter of recommendation for you and you will get a job there easily, how can I forget what you did for me without knowing me"</p><p> </p><p>Jimin was working like she usually does around children, for her a clinic is a happy place for her.</p><p>"I will do anything to help Jimin with her career choice, even though she ends up marrying Namjoon," EunkJung said to Mina</p><p>"Just like you did in the past" mina said in  sarcasm </p><p>"I bought this painting for Taemin today is our 30th wedding anniversary, do you think he will like it"EunkJung changed the topic since every time Mina always questioned her decision as a mother. Mina didn't answer her all she did was stare at the painting in their main living room.</p><p> Mina didn't answer her all she did was stare at the painting in their main living room        </p><p> </p><p>Taemin was mad that he even forgot that tomorrow was his 30th wedding anniversary with his wife, he just had to go to Seoul to solve all issues and on his way to the airport he tried to call the bank but he still couldn't reach them.</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung was so happy she made sure her housekeeper cleaned her penthouse because her boyfriend was finally coming home after being gone for a few months, and she knows that his only here for business and then he will return to Busan since he has another family but she still hopes that one day they can come out since she's tired of being the other women and her son also deserve to be with both of parents instead of one.</p><p>But for the moment she will do anything to make Taemin stay more than a few days because Jimin is not the only child that Taemin has and his son deserve a special place in his heart, not Jimin. TAehyung wore pretty lingerie under a black robe and had Red wine ready in her bedroom and the bed is filled with rose petals and rose-scented candles all around the bed, she also put some petals in the bathtub, chocolate cake, and chocolate cover strawberry, it looked so good that Taehyung believes this might be a better night than most. </p><p> </p><p>My first time writing a sex scene, I know it bad but I'm working on it</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>When Taemin arrived in Seoul, he and his bodyguard check-in in at one of the hotels because he and his wife have a share bank account and he doesn't want her to get suspicious so they check in at a five-star hotel and after that, he asked his bodyguard...<br/>
When Taemin arrived in Seoul, he and his bodyguard check-in in one of the hotels because he and his wife have a share bank account and he doesn't want her to get suspicious so they check in at a five-star hotel and after that, he asked his bodyguard to drop him up at Taehyung house.</p><p>"I  want you to drop me off at Taehyung hotel" Taemin while taking his suit jacket off.</p><p>"Why boss, it alright pass 10 isn't that too late to pay a visit to your daughter's best friend?" </p><p>"You know Taehyung is a dancer so she doesn't have time to meet up with me tomorrow, I have to talk to her so that she can talk Jimin into marrying Namjoon,"</p><p>"Can't you just do it over the phone?"</p><p>"Conversations like needs to be done face to face and if Eun Jung asked you what happened in our don't mention it, since she doesn't want Jimin to marry Namjoon, she will get mad and you and I both don't want that to happen" with that being said Kai drove Taemin over to Taehyung house and Taemin told him that he doesn't have to pick him up they will meet tomorrow.</p><p> </p><p>When Taemin open the door of the penthouse, the light were all turned off and when he turned on the living room light, on the floor there was a trail of rose petals and he followed the trail and end up in the master bedroom where Taehyung was spread out on the bed touching herself.</p><p>The moment Taemin saw that he took off his clothes and came between Taehyung spread out legs and started kissing her neck, he started living trail of kisses, and when he reached her chest, he just looked at her exposed breast he couldn't help himself and started sucking on them.</p><p>"Ah ah daddy" Taehyung cries out when Taemin started sucking on her breast</p><p>"Did you miss me, baby?" Taemin said after he sucked on her left breast and moved on to the other one.</p><p>"So much daddy you have no idea with mo- ah ahhhhh" Taehyung screamed again when Taemin started suckin gon his other breast while playing with the other</p><p>"Turn around for daddy" when Taemin said that Taehyung turned around so fast</p><p>"Just look at you, my perfect slut" Taemin said and slap her right cheek</p><p>"Yes, yes" Taehyung chant</p><p>Taemin started eating her ass, Taehyung felt apart and the whole room is filled with moaning and grunt, after Taemin finished eating Taehyung out he asked her to suck him.</p><p>"hmmm you have gotten so much better at it baby," Taemin said and grad Taehyung hair to set a faster paste</p><p>"I've been practicing"</p><p>"I can tell, now daddy wants you to rid him" when Taemin said that Taehyung got work and they fucked all night.</p><p>At around 4 am Taehyung and Taemin was taking a bath, drinking, and eating the food Taehyung prepared.</p><p>"I want you to talk to Jimin," Taemin said all of the sudden.</p><p> "Is it about Namjoon?" Taehyung asked when she started feeding Taemin strawberry</p><p>"I want you to do anything you can to make her accept the proposition"</p><p>"You know that Jimin is stubborn"</p><p>"I know but what I also know is that Jimin listen to you"</p><p>"Alright I'll try but enough about Jimin let focus on us"</p><p>"Taehyun been asking about you these past days, especially when it was father's day at school and his father wasn't there when all his friends' fathers came"</p><p>"Taehyun is a big boy, and he knows that I travel a lot"</p><p>"Taehyun is seven years old, his starting to question things, I think it about time you tell your family about us"</p><p>"I don't want to hurt Jimin"</p><p>"Jimin again, why does everything have to be about her, for once think about your son, if you are not going to be in his life constantly the least you could do is make him your soul heir"</p><p>"I told you, I can't just do that, the company belong to Eun Jung I'm just managing it for her and since we are married with a community of property that means I own half of the things she has but I can't just make Taehyun the soul because Jimin is my legal child while Taehyun is not"</p><p>"then make him legal or I will tell your precious family about us" Taehyung left Taemin in the bathtub after saying that and she went back in the bedroom and put on her nightgown and hoped in bed a few minutes after Taemin joined her to bed and they didn't talk.</p><p> </p><p>"Daddy, daddy" Taehyun kept saying and jumped on Taemin back</p><p>"Hey" was the first thing Taemin said to Taehyun and he looked around Taehyung wasn't in the room</p><p>"Mommy is cooking breakfast," Taehyun said when he saw his dad looking around the room.</p><p>"Alright champion let go to mommy"</p><p> </p><p>Taehyung was in the middle of cooking omelet when two arms touched his waist and a kiss on her cheek</p><p>"did you have a good sleep"</p><p>"It could have been better," Taehyung said and separated herself from Taemin and served Taehyun the omelet he just cooked with some bread and orange juice and he gave Taemin the same plate but with black coffee with no sugar.</p><p>"Mommy, I don't want to go to aunt Irene house anymore," Taehyun said and broke the silence</p><p>"I thought I told you I don't want my son to go there anymore," Taemin said in a threatening voice.</p><p>"What do you want me to do uh, you don't want Taehyun to stay with my friends and no daycare is open at that time"</p><p>"He could stay in his room"</p><p>"and what so he can ear everything, sorry Mr. Park that impossible" </p><p>"Taehyun worry up or we are going to be late, you have school in 30 minutes," Taehyung said and went back to the bedroom to change her clothes.</p><p>"Where do you think you're going"</p><p>"I have a dance studio to run and a son to drive to school"</p><p>"You need to stop talking back to me"</p><p>"Or what you are going to take away the Dance studio or this apartment, I know you don't have to remind me every time" Taehyung was really irritated Taemin doesn't want to do anything she wants but as always she has to stay quiet and listen to him</p><p>"at least you know, now before you go I need your help with my problem," Taemin said while sitting on his bed</p><p>"If you want to get your dick wet call Eun Jung or your mistress, I don't have time for this" when Taehyung said this she left the room and Taehyun and left with him.</p><p> </p><p>"you want to go where?" Wonwoo asked once more time</p><p>"To Busan, they a company that hiring engineers to build a new bridge, they already accepted me" Jungkook showed his father the letter he received the day before, after his talk with Namjoon he applied for the job and he was lucky enough thanks to Namjoon to get accepted the next day.</p><p>"FIRST YOU DECLINE MY PROPOSITION AND NOW YOU WANT TO GO TO ANOTHER COUNTRY" Wonwoo yelled at Jungkook in front of everyone including the maids</p><p>"WHY ARE YOU MAKING SUCH RUSH DECISION, FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE USE FOR HEAD BEFORE MAKING SUCH DECISIONS" Wonwoo added</p><p>"uSING MY HEAD IS THAT WHAT YPOU SAID, TO GO IN A COMPANY WHERE THEY FIRE PEOPLE TO GIVE JOBS TO THEIR CHILDREN" Junkook yelled back because he couldn't take his father or his bullshit anymore.</p><p>"FOR ONCE YOU NEED TO TAKE RESPONSIBILITIES INSTEAD OF ACTING LIKE A CHILD THROWING A TANTRUM," Wonwoo said and pointing his finger at Jungkook</p><p>"THAT ENOUGH WONWOO" Jennie yelled at Wonwoo to make him stop talking.</p><p>"JENNIE SHUT UP, DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANOTHER WORD" Wonwoo yelled back at Jennie in front of their children and sister in law, bother law and all that, maid since they wanted to see what was going on.</p><p> "Listen to me carefully Jungkook, you are about to give up on me when I need you the most " Wonwoo said now in a soft voice.</p><p>"I don't want to become like you that why I'm living"</p><p>"W-w-what, what that supposed to mean," Wonwoo said because he couldn't believe what his earing,</p><p>"Are you ashamed of me"</p><p>"that not what I'm trying to say"</p><p>"Then are you ashamed of all the money I wasted when you decided to study in the US and everything I ever gave you"</p><p>"You need to clam down Wonwoo," Hoseok said because he doesn't like the way things are going </p><p>"My son just told me his ashamed of me and you want me to calm down," Wonwoo said this while staring at Jungkook</p><p>"That not what I said"</p><p>"Listen to me now Jungkook, if you want to go to Busan then go but remember you don't have a place in this family anymore"</p><p>"As you would like," Jungkook said and walked out of his family home.</p><p>"DON'T EVER COME BACK " Wonwoo kept repeating all over when Jungkook is walking out.</p><p>"GET OUT YOU UNGRATEFUL BASTER," Wonwoo said, and when he said that Junkook hand stop where they were holding the door knot and looked over his family one more time and left.</p><p>"Do you have any idea of what you just did" and started sobbing, Wonwoo didn't say anything and went upstairs,</p><p>Jk Family home</p><p>"It the first time I ever have seen my brother like that"Seulgi said<br/>
"It the first time I ever have seen my brother like that"Seulgi said</p><p>"Maybe he's right this time," Hoseok said and hug Seulgi</p><p> </p><p>"Congratulations my love, you just won the favorite day of the year award" was the first thing Jennie said when she entered their bedroom, Wonwoo was looking outside because when he got there Jungkook was pulling out of the driveway.</p><p>"Congratulations my love, you just won the favorite day of the year award" was the first thing Jennie said when she entered their bedroom, Wonwoo was looking outside because when he got there Jungkook was pulling out of the driveway<br/>
The room is bigger than this but this an idea of how their room looks</p><p>"You need to leave me alone," Wonwoo said still looking at the window</p><p>"You just disowned your son"</p><p>"I didn't want to do it he forced me into doing it " Wonwoo finally looked at Jungkook</p><p>"So what just because he didn't want to do what you want, doesn't mean you had to kick my son out of the family"</p><p>"SHUT UP SHUT UP CAN YOU JUST SHUT UP FOR A MINUTES" </p><p>"How can I shut up when all you think about is your company wellbeing and not of our son"</p><p>"THAT IT SHUP UP BEFORE I ALSO KICKED YOU OUT"</p><p>"FIRST MY SON AND THEN ME, anyways I don't a reason to stay in this house anymore since my son is gone " Jennie screamed back</p><p> "That perfect Hoseok is still here we can sign our divorce papers right here and right now, but you will get out of this house as you came without anything"</p><p>"In your dreams, I will never divorce you, but if I lose my lose I will make you pay for it" with that Jennie got out of the room and left Wonwoo with his thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>"what's that," a girl said while Jungkook was on top of her kissing her neck, but she saw a folder with a Busan flag. </p><p>"That what I wanted to show you," Jungkook said and got off of her</p><p>"I just landed a job on Busan and I have to go there," Jungkook said with a smile on his face when the girl is going through the documents in the folder but the look on her face told Jungkook that she wasn't happy with what she is seeing.</p><p>"Don't Worry I already fixed everything there for us" when Jungkook said this the girl got up and started putting her clothes back on.</p><p>"where are you doing?" Jungkook said and followed her when she went out of the living room.</p><p>"It over"</p><p>"where are you going"</p><p>"I've had enough, you don't care about me," she said when she's putting her shoes back on</p><p>"I wanted to go to Busan with you," Jungkook said because he couldn't understand her, one moment they were going to sleep together and the next she's breaking up with him.</p><p>"I don't want to go to that place, I will not let you ruin my life"</p><p>"What is it with you"</p><p>"That type of idiot refused everything given to him"</p><p>"I'm not an idiot"</p><p>"Yes, you are, I don't want to be with someone that refuses everything given to him" with that the girl walked out the door, Jungkook is left alone in the middle of his living room, and released that his all alone now and his penthouse never left any bigger.</p><p>"Yes, you are, I don't want to be with someone that refuses everything given to him" with that the girl walked out the door, Jungkook is left alone in the middle of his living room, and released that his all alone now and his penthouse never left ...        </p><p> </p><p>Days after </p><p> </p><p>"Dad could at least have come to see me off," Jungkook said while getting out of Jennie car</p><p>"He thinks you abandoned him" </p><p>"I will go take your suitcase," Joy said, today was the day Jungkook is supposed to go to Busan, and Jennie and Joy came to drop him off, Wonwoo didn't want to admit he was wrong so he didn't show up and Jin just didn't care that Jungkook was leaving because for once Jungkook will be out of her way.</p><p>"Now let go before you miss your flight" Jennie said that she and Joy kissed him one last time</p><p>"Don't worry mom, we can always visit him when we miss him" Jennie didn't say anything and told Joy to get into the car and she drove off.</p><p> </p><p>All things about the Seoul bank is bullshit, how can they rob people money like that" the man sitting next to Jungkook said.</p><p>"You know what Busan is much better than Seouls, is it your first time going there?" the man kept talking</p><p>"Yes, it my first time going there and it for a job"</p><p>"My family and I been living there for three years" and gave him his gift card</p><p>" Cha Eunwoon," The man said while holding his hand towards Jungkook</p><p>"Jeon Jungkook," he said and they shook hands.</p><p> "I and my wife came to visit our daughter since she's living in Seoul alone and now she's in her last year of university," Eunwoom said and started showing Jungkook their daughter pictures</p><p> "I and my wife came to visit our daughter since she's living in Seoul alone and now she's in her last year of university," Eunwoom said and started showing Jungkook their daughter pictures<br/>
"If you ever need any help in Busan, I know everything just give me a call" when Eunwoon said that a flight attendance told everyone to put on the seat belt they are about to land.</p><p> </p><p>When Jimin got out of the airport he was looking for a taxi when a boy took the cart that had his suitcase and said</p><p>"I will show you the best taxi with just 10000 won"</p><p>"wait" Jungkook holds him back</p><p>"I want to go to the hotel-" Jungkook didn't even stop talking when the boy interrupted him.</p><p>"That will be 10000 won," the boy said with one hand towards Jungkook and the other holding the cart. When the boy did that Jungkook couldn't help but laugh to himself and gave the boy the money he wanted and the moment he did the boy took the money and ran off, Jungkook called after him but he was already gone.</p><p> </p><p>"Many people lost a lot of fortune due to what happened at the bank, especially the father of my fiance he lost 200,000 dollars," Namjoon said, after his little incident at the airport, he went to his hotel and the next morning he and Namjoon met up in a cafe near the beach. </p><p>"My father also lost money because of the bank"</p><p>"Yeah but your father can get his money back, but the father of my fiance is not a Seoul resident," Namjoon said in a serious voice.</p><p>"come on calm down it was just a small comment, no need to get all workup," Jungkook said in an almost whisper because Namjoon was being so loud that people started looking their way.</p><p>"Excuse me," Namjoon said and he laughs to make it less awkward Jungkook laugh along with him.</p><p>"It okay, if I were you I would react the same or even worst" `and they continued to laugh</p><p>"You coming to have diner at my house so you can meet my mother and fiance" Namjoon propose to Jungkook</p><p>"I would love to, but I have to visit Busan before I start working maybe another time" Jungkook and he was really sorry because he really wanted to meet Namjoon's family.</p><p>"It alright another time like you said" </p><p>"Now I have to go, we need to set up the date," Jungkook said while standing up.</p><p>"text me when you are available," Namjoon said and they shook hands and hug</p><p>When Jungkook was getting out of the cafe, which looked like a boat, he saw a beautiful woman coming in and they just stared at each other for a few seconds and passed by. but since the women were getting up the stairs and he was getting down they kept glancing at each other until she reached the end of the stairs.</p><p>What Jungkook didn't know was that when the women enter the cafe, she went where he was sitting but before she could sit she and Namjoon shared a few kisses.</p><p> </p><p>After, his meeting with Namjoon and the beautiful woman he saw, Jungkook went to the site where they are building the new bridge to see where he's going to work</p><p>when he arrived he was looking around admiring the view when all of a sudden they were a warning noise and he knew that noise so well and started running but he wasn't fast enough, the explosion that was in the sand went off and was buried between the sands and all the small rocks that were there.</p><p>The manager of the site didn't know what to do since he was so busy taking his small smoke break he didn't bother to warn people that he was going to set the explosion off but thank god for the ambulance he called came before anyone could lose their life.</p><p>Jungkook is a locky man because when the explosion was happening what he know was that he was cover in the sand but what he didn't know was that he rolled over the sands and rock and his injuries weren't severe.</p><p>When Jimin and other others and nurses got to the site they all chose the person near to them and the person he got was the man he saw earlier.</p><p>"Thing guys leg is infected, we need to warn his family" was the first thing the doctor said when they reached the hospital.</p><p>"How can we call his family when he doesn't have any id," Jimin said when she was helping the doctor cutting the stranger pant.</p><p>"You sure he doesn't have any ids"</p><p>"If he did then he lost them during the explosion" when Jimin said he couldn't help but look at the man and feel sorry for him.</p><p>Thank god they were able to save the man's leg but since he hit his head so hard, he was in a coma for a month and Jimin is the unknown man nurse.</p><p>One day Jimin was cleaning the unknown man and finish with her work but when she was putting away everything she used she felt him moving and come to look but he went back to sleep again.</p><p>"I don't think the medicine we are giving him is working," Jimin told the doctor in charge of Jungkook.</p><p>"I already alerted a bigger hospital, he should be out of here in a few days"</p><p>"Do you know how many days"</p><p>"I don't but you need to go home and sleep"</p><p>"How can I sleep when I don't know when my patient is going to wake up, and he made a few movements yesterday but went back to sleep right after" the doctor couldn't argue with Jimin since he knew that was a losing battle instead he left his room and went to check on other patients.</p><p> </p><p>"How come you are telling me, my only daughter, been working for a month without rest"</p><p>"I would have told you but you weren't here and you know how Jimin loves her work," EunJung said because not only was she mad that her husband forgot but their anniversaries, he was gone for more than a month and now he wants to act like she's the bad person, what even bother her more is that ever since he came yesterday all he talked about was the money that they lost.</p><p>"They were an accident and they need them to work"</p><p>"When she gets married to Namjoon all of this will have to stop, she doesn't need to work, "Taemin said while fixing his suit because it was early in the morning and he had to go to work.</p><p>"That won't be necessary, and she's not even married to him"EunJUng said while fixing her husband's tie.</p><p>"I have to go to work, but when I come back I want to see my daughter at home," </p><p>"There's nothing I can do, Jimin is already 26 years old I can't make decisions for her"</p><p>"You are her mother, make her come back or I will go quiet her work for her"</p><p>"I do want to do something that will make her hate us in the future," EunJung said while fixing her hair.</p><p>"Stop making up excuses and do as I ask, "Taemin said in a firm voice</p><p>"I will not do it," EungJung said and started putting on makeup and printed like Taemin wasn't there staring at her. when Taemin could say anything Kai knocked on the door and told Taemin the car was ready and Taemin kissed EungJung on her forehead and told her to not forget what he said.</p><p>Taehyung was finishing with her dance class early than before since she has a plane to catch in two hours.</p><p>"Irene can you please watch over Taehyun when I'm gone"</p><p>"You know I would" Irene answered back except for Jimin Irene is Taehyung other best friend and they co-own the studio, Taehyung manages the dancing part while she manages the business part.</p><p>"Taehyun mommy has to go to Busan, would be a good boy for aunt Irene," Taehyung asked while picking up Taehyun and kissed him on his cheeks.</p><p>"Yes mommy" Taehyun answered while giggling.</p><p> "I will bring you a lot of gifts from me and dad if you behave well," Taehyung said to Taehyun and put him down so that she can continue talking to Irene</p><p>"It really hurts me to leave him like this, but I have important work to do"</p><p> "Is it just work that you're going for?" Irene asked Taehyun</p><p>"No, this time I will get what I want"</p><p>"Really, I can wait for it"</p><p>"I have to take a shower can you call a taxi for me to drop me off at the airport," Taehyung asked Irene and she didn't wait for her answer and went where to showers are.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>After a million years I'm finally done with this chapter</p><p>I will see yall after the holidays</p><p>Any Feedback</p><p>don't forget to vote, bye</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>